Shift in Purpose Rewrite
by Alternet RedSkys
Summary: What would happen if the Nevermore managed to strike Ruby before she could kill it. What if Ruby and Ren join the Lanterns. Well let's see how they will deal with being in a new world away from their own and their journey with the young justice team. Rated M for safety.


**AN.**

 **Well this is the rewrite since I decided that since the original was just throwing a bunch of stuff against a wall and hope it stay or makes sense. That it would be best to start over with a more thought out plan/path (which may not be that good considering my ADHD). But I hope some people enjoy this. If anyone has any questions regarding the story leave a review or pm me if want.**

Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or Young Justice. RWBY belongs to RoosterTeeth and Young Justice belongs to DC Comics.

Emerald Forest Ruins near cliff Initiation day

The ruins near the cliff were more ruined by the current fight going on between Grim and Huntsmen and Huntresses in training. Who were separated part way into the fight into two group one facing the deathstalker and the other facing the Nevermore. The deathstalker was killed using its own stinger against it.

 **{AN. Pretty much what happened in canon just one change that is going to happen. Which on a side note most stuff I don't mention is most likely going to be what happened in canon unless I forget to mention something.}**

The huntresses fighting the nevermore stopped on one of the towers of the ruins. Ruby told the other huntresses with her the plan she thought up which included Yang her half-sister, Weiss the heiress to a major dust company, and Blake who know one knew much about other than her name.

"So everyone knows what to do?" Ruby asked unsure about her plans chance of success.

Yang, Blake and Weiss just nodded their heads in response. Together they worked to bring down the nevermore. Frist Yang jumped onto the nevermore steering it with brute force into the cliff. Weiss then froze the Nevermore's tail to the cliff with her rapier. They all landed part of the stone ruins facing the Nevermore. Using Blake's weapon as a sort of makeshift slingshot, Ruby planned on using the momentum from slingshot to propel her towards the Nevermore with enough force to hopefully decapitate the Nevermore.

After a brief conversation with Weiss, Ruby was then launched towards the Nevermore. Unfortunately for her the Nevermore go it's second wind and launched a barrage of feather's at Ruby. One feather hitting her in her lower right abdomen causing her to miss and slam into the cliff rendering her unconscious.

Ruby fell lifelessly down the cliff. The left side of her face bleeding from the impact as well as some small rocks embedded into her skin.

Yang was frozen in shock and was left unable to do anything but watch her half-sister fall to her death if she wasn't already dead from hitting the cliff. Everyone was in a similar state aside from Ren who vanished in a green flash on light. None of them noticed a Ruby diapering in a blue flash of light similar to Ren never to be seen by anyone on Remnant again. They managed to kill the Nevermore but without Ruby it was an uphill struggle.

Beacon academe next day

A crowd gathered in Beacon academe's auditorium where Ozpin was to give a speech.

"I'm sure you all know why you have been gathered here today." Ozpin addressed the crowd gathered before him. The crowd began to talk amongst themselves before Ozpin spoke up again. "The death of one Ruby Rose and the disappearance of Lie Ren is troubling and are condolences go to their families who are no doubt grieving over their loss. But they knew the risks as well as the rest of you that at any moment for any reason you could be killed by the grim."

The crowd fell silent as Ozpin continued his speech. Elsewhere in Beacon Academe Yang was still coming to terms with Ruby's death. Her father where there to help her after hearing the dreaded news yesterday.

"It should have been me Ruby didn't deserve this. Why did this happen." Yang murmured incoherently.

"Yang please calm down you aren't think straight. Ruby want you to die." Taiyang spoke in a calming tone to Yang which seemed to have struck a nerve.

"I know Dad but it doesn't make it any easier to deal with." Yang replied visibly more clam than before.

" I know death is never easy to accept. Qrow is taking this very hard." Taiyang told Yang from experience.

Oa same day

It's been a pretty normal day for John Steward until he was ordered to check on a new recruit in the med bay.

Once John got to the med bay he was both surprised and confused. Sitting on one of the beds in the med bay was a young Asian teenager wearing the uniform of a Green Lantern.

"So kid do you have any idea where you right now?" John ask the teenager.

"I know I'm not on Remnant anymore and my name is Lie Ren." The now identified Ren replied.

'Okay he may look like it but he's not from Earth. Well at least I know his name now.' John silently thought in his head before informing Ren about his situation.

"Well Ren you are currently on Oa and you have been chosen to become a Green Lantern as shown that green power ring on your right hand." John told Ren.

"I'm guessing there's going to be some sort of test or training." Ren asked John hoping for answer.

"Your right you are going to be some training but for some reason I don't think you're going to have much trouble with it. And can call me John by the way." John spoke honestly with his arms crossed.

"So where do I begin. I rather not waste time and start as soon as possible." Ren asked in a serious tone.

"Well then I'll just have to introduce you to Kilowog and he take on your training there but first you should now the oath of the Green Lanterns." John told Ren calmly.

"So what is it John?" Ren asked John.

"Okay I want you to listen closely. In brightest day, in blackest night, no evil shall escape my sight. Let those who worship evil's might beware my power Green Lantern's light!" John told Ren.

"I think I've got it. In brightest day, in blackest night, no evil shall escape my sight. Let those who worship evil's might beware my power Green Lantern's light!" Ren recited the oath of the Green Lanterns.

" Good you'll have to recite that each time you recharge your ring Ren. Alright follow me to Kilowog." John told Ren. With that Ren followed John out of the med bay and to Kilowog with whom Ren will begin his journey in becoming a Green Lantern.

Odym week after the events on Remnant

Saint Walker was checking on the newest recruit to the Blue Lantern Crops again hoping that she awoke from her comatose state. As luck would have it she was starting to wake up as he approached.

'So she's finally waking up from her coma.' Saint Walker thought to himself.

Once he got over to the bed she was laying down on she opened her eye as the left side of her face was covered in bandages.

"Good now that your awake can you tell me of anything thing remember before you got that blue power ring?" Saint Walker asked hoping for some answers.

"I'm sorry but the only thing can remember is my name Ruby." The now identified told Saint Walker.

'This isn't good all she can remember is her name, possibly do to brain damage. Well I suppose joining the Blue Lantern Crops is her only right now. But maybe Hal Jordon can help with this.' Saint Walker thought.

"Don't worry you been given the chance to join the Blue Lanterns if you accept." Saint Walk spoke in a calm voice.

"I accept. I may not know my past or who I was but I want to do something good with my life." Ruby said with determination in her voice.

"Good then we will begin your training as soon as you are able to and hopefully a friend can help me with your problem. Till then just rest." Saint Walker told Ruby.

'Hopefully Hal goes along with the plan that I have in mind.' Saint Walker silently thought to himself.

 **AN.**

 **So there it is the first new chapter of Shift in Purpose sorry if it's a bit short.**

 **No Ruby won't be getting her memories back there gone just like Crescent Rose (Which is at the bottom of the cliff where it fell from her hands).**

 **Yeah Ren is going to be a Green Lantern. And yes they are both going to be joining the young justice group (I'll have to watch the show now because of this).**

 **Got this out in one day of typing mainly because of Darkorian.**


End file.
